User talk:IanWatson/2011
Pages for deletion Hi! I've been editing on this site on-and-off for a while now. I think it's great, but the category system isn't well organised. I've been slowly working to fix it, merging some categories, renaming others, but this is leading to a huge backlog of categories in Category:Deletion. As you seem to be the only administrator still active, could you please have a look at the deletion folder and delete its contents, whenever you have some free time? Many thanks. -- Supermorff 21:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Copyright issue An unregistered user has requested that the Salubri page be deleted since it uses copyrighted images that the user claims to have created. All of the images on the page look like they are from White Wolf sourcebooks, and are tagged as fair use, but since you uploaded them you probably have a better idea of exactly where they came from. (I would assume further that any copyright would belong to the White Wolf company rather than the creator, but I don't know. He/she may just want credit.) The user's talk page is here. -- Supermorff 18:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I see you've just logged on. I really think it would be good if you had a look at this copyright issue, because depending on who the person is they could cause some problems down the road (even if they don't technically have a case). As for the deleton cleanup (section above this one), I realise you may not have time - I'd do it myself but obviously would need admin abilities first. I already know how they work, being an admin on several other wikis, some very large (sonic.wikia.com), some very small (watchmen.wikia.com), and some just getting started (youngjustice.wikia.com), so I'd be willing to help out here too. Just thought I'd offer. But the copyright issue probably will need your attention, I'm afraid. -- Supermorff 11:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: The claims are unfounded. The images are White Wolf's copyrights, and we're well within our rights to use those images here. The specific instances of these images (which have since found their way to Wikipedia and so forth) were created by me in Photoshop. :: The user has been banned for both the removal of information as well as the insertion of false information. -Ian talk 17:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, good to know that those claims were spurious. This is why it needed your input! Any word on clearing up the deletion folder? -- Supermorff 14:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The reality of Verbena? Hi Ian, I wanted to know if the Council of Nine and the group named Verbena have any truth to it. The reason for this is because a hgiher being came through a reiki treatment recently and I received a vision of their symbol in my mind. I had never seen it before and did not know what it meant Neither the practitioner, nor I, knew what Verbena meant but we could not believe our eyes when we came across your info. What ever happened in that reiki treatment was real and has affected both of us. I would love to discuss this more with you. Regards, Penny : Penny, : This Wiki is for the fictional roleplaying game worlds created by White Wolf Publishing. Groups like the Council of Nine are "real" in the sense that I didn't make them up, and there is much published information about them, but they're not true, because they were invented by White Wolf for the game Mage: The Ascension. : The Verbena are likewise a fictional creation, one of the nine groups of mages which comprise the Council. Their name comes from the herb Verbena, also known as vervain. It's fairly common, and it's more likely that this is what your mind was referring to. --Ian talk 17:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Penny, : While this group named Verbena is, as Ian said, fictional, the symbol — or symbols — used by White Wolf Publishing for their identity is also real. It is a combination of triskelion and Dragon's Eye symbols. This variation, horizonally elongated, with wedge-shaped lines, is also used by some real-world occultist, but I don't know if it has any distinct meaning. — Grijalva 21:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) WOD Wiki Since you're an Admin at WOD Wiki, do you have any means of reaching one of the Bureaucrats or Server Administrators there? The WOD Wiki has no active Admins at the moment, and it's starting to get hit, sometimes several times a day, by spammers. I'd like to fill the role, and I think there's at least one other person who'd be interested, but even assuming we get the okay from the community (there are no objections so far), we need someone who has the ability to actually grant those rights. If you have an e-mail address for someone at WW who might be able to help, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! My e-mail is enabled if you want to reply privately. RobinHood70 04:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Contact Sara Luebke. sara@ccpgames.com --Ian talk 16:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Great. Thanks Ian! RobinHood70 23:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Pages to be deleted. Still. I notice none of the pages marked for deletion have been deleted yet, even though some of them are blank, nonsense or spam. Maybe this was because you thought merely by tagging the pages I hadn't been following the documented process for dealing with deletion cases (although there are pages that have been listed since 2009 without any progress from you or any other admin). Therefore I've listed all of the absolutely unarguable cases on White Wolf:Pages for immediate deletion and I've listed all the other pages for deletion on White Wolf:Votes for deletion. I would really appreciate it if you could go through both pages. Kind regards, Supermorff 11:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't been doing it because I've been occupied with other projects, and have largely left the Wiki to itself. I don't track changes to see what's been tagged for deletion and what hasn't. All it takes is a reminder, preferably one with a touch less assumption of incompetence on my part. -- 00:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for doing that. I apologise if I came across as rude, although I did remind you in January and in February and nothing happened. Also, I notice you've moved Caestus Pax to the deletion archive, but it hasn't been deleted. ::If you're really not very active any more, it might be worth making another admin or two to take the slack. I haven't spoken to him and don't know if he's interested, but Gtrmp seems to know his way around the wiki. Omeri is new but has a good attitude. They've both been pretty active lately. It's just something to think about. -- Supermorff 08:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Just leaving you a reminder that the pages listed on White Wolf:Votes for deletion have all been tagged forover 5 days without any objections, so they can now be deleted. Also, I've relisted Caestus Pax for immediate deletion since it somehow got posted to the deletion archive without having been deleted, so that can be deleted too. Many thanks. -- Supermorff 08:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Anon users and article creation I've gone through a lot of articles created by anonymous IP-only users over the past few months, and by my reckoning, at least half of them are copied directly from other websites or from White Wolf's own books. Would it be possible to set article creation privileges on the wiki so that anons can't create new articles without registering an account? Most wikis only allow anonymous users to edit articles, not create them, and that seems like a reasonable policy to me. -Gtrmp 03:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Good idea. I'll see what I can do. Thanks! --Ian talk 03:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I enjoy your edits very much! Ian, I'm -Saga- from the white-wolf forums. I've seen that there's a lot of work to be done in this wiki and my field is mainly canon history and genealogy about Vampire. I can help you a lot by correcting wrong information and creating entries of all of Vampire's Cainites and their histories. Hope to be of help here. -Saga